Endless Visions
by Mr. Alpha's Luna
Summary: Maybe a Seer to see through him is what Derek Hale needs to soften his frozen heart. [Derek/OC] [Stiles/Lydia] [Liam/OC]


Chapter 1: The Seer

[LARA]

Walking through the hallways of Beacon Hills High School, I already know my way around. Let's just say I'd "been here" before. It's the start of the semester and I couldn't wait to start snooping around. Snooping around is actually an understatement. Let's just say I'd be doing detective work.

"This place really is swarming with the supernatural." I whispered to myself as the famous pack came into view: The True Alpha, Scott McCall. The Once-Possessed Human, Stiles Stilinski. The Fox, Kira Yukimura. The Coyote, Malia Tate. The Banshee, Lydia Martin.

As I passed by, I purposely bumped into the Alpha so I could get a few more visions. My ability can only be activated once I physically touch the subject.

"Oh God. I'm sorry. I wasn't looking." Scott said as he held my arms.

"No. No. It's alright. I'm good." I smiled, as the visions slowly flooded in, preparing myself for the black out.

"_Please. Let me take your pain." Scott was crying. He held on to the dying girl in his arms, trying to take away her pain, but apparently, there was none._

_**Allison. That's the name. **_

"_Scott. It's okay. I'm not in pain." The girl weakly smiled as she touched Scott's face._

"_This is perfect. I'm dying in the arms of the one person I truly loved." _

"Allison."

I blinked three times.

SHIT. I'm so screwed.

"Wait, what? What did you say?" Stiles scurried closer to us, his face scrunching up in confusion.

"You said Allison. Do you know her?" The Banshee scooted near us as well.

I'd rather shut my mouth than hear myself stutter. I kind of suck at lying for I see the past and the future, so no lies and assumptions for me. I know what's next. Yet before I even opened my mouth, something hit me from behind. Definitely not a person, but another black out is next.

_Clouds. No, not clouds. Fog. Smoke. I don't know. There is something blocking my view. There is a tall guy, green-eyed, definitely a wolf. Dragged to somewhere hot and humid, trapped behind a wall, by a wait, what's that? A woman? Defintely, yes. She has curves and long blond hair. __**I have to go to him.**__ He needs help. _

"HEY."

Déjà vu.

"You're not answering our questions. Who are you? And how did you know Allison?" Scott began asking, but my concentration is not on him, but to what hit me to trigger the vision.

"I, uh, I think we should talk in somewhere more private. The walls have ears, McCall. Won't want them hearing all the supernatural stuffs we have to discuss." Distracted as I am, I stuttered.

They looked at me queerly, their eyes asking me different questions, until the Coyote spoke up.

"I think we should hear what she has to say. I can smell not even a trace of anxiety and fear on her. Only a bit of confusion. Oh yeah, and she reeks of conviction." Malia blabbered. If Stiles hadn't covered her mouth, she must've blurted out "I'm a Coyote and Scott's an Alpha" out loud.

"Fine. To the locker room."

...

"Okay. First of all. I am Lara Portman, I'm a junior, just like you guys. I came from Seattle because I am a Seer, and my visions brought me here. Hey, that rhymed." I laughed. Each of their faces contained confusion.

"Wait, a Seer? Like a Psychic?" Kira spoke.

"No. I'm not like Lydia. I don't hear things. I see things. I touch you and I can see your past, and if you'd allow me, your future." Explaining my abilities would take the whole day.

"I'm not Psychic you know." Lydia pouted as she stated.

"If you have to touch us to see things, how did you know about us?" Stiles, for a human, is very intelligent. No doubt he was possessed by a Nogitsune.

"Let's just say some people I was able to touch contained your faces and led me here." I smiled brightly at them. I have no plan on telling them who.

"I'm here to help. Someone is missing. I don't know who he is, but I know where he is. Tall, green-eyed guy. You know him?"

Their eyes widened, each with different emotions. Scott and Stiles' were relief, Lydia, Kira and Malia with excitement. Yup. Confirmed, they do know the hottie.

"Derek? You know where Derek is?" Scott is overjoyed as he stood up from the bench.

"Derek? That's his name. Hmm. Hot." Just his name is enough to make me sizzle.

"Lara. He's been missing for over a few weeks now. He won't leave without any text or something. That's why we're worried." Stiles butted in.

I nodded, knowing this already from my informant who I bumped into on the way here.

"He's in somewhere hot and humid. Somewhere where burritos is very much appreciated." I smiled at them, knowing they would catch on.

"Derek Hale's in Mexico? What the hell is he doing there? I thought he was kidnapped?" Malia jumped up from sitting on the floor.

"He's not having a vacation, Malia." Lydia assured her naïve friend.

I just stared at them, knowing that they'd figure out how to get to him.

_**Derek Hale.**_

I don't know what's wrong with me, but I know I had to meet him.


End file.
